


Haikyuu Ship drabbles<3

by Akaashi_Star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I will do other ships if reconmended, M/M, funny idk, love these ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaashi_Star/pseuds/Akaashi_Star
Summary: Just cute Haikyuu ships some of my favorites ones. In cute and funny senarios.1. Sakuatsu2. Iwaoi3. Bokuaka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Haikyuu Ship drabbles<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! again everyone who is reading this thank you. I hope you like this as much as I do.
> 
> ENJOY

Atsumu and Sakusa were back at their apartment after getting some food at a fast food place because Atsumu had a taste for it.

 _"Are you ready to eat tsumu?"_ Sakusa said. _"Sure Omi-Omi let's eat"_ Atsumu said. They started to eat the food they got Atsumu got a cheeseburger and some fries, while Sakusa just got a hamburger. Suddenly Atsumu dropped one of his fries on the floor he looked up to Sakusa to his surprise Omi did not notice. ("Hmmm I wonder what Omi- Omi would do if I ate this haha lemme prank him") Atsumu thought to himself. He went to pick it up making sure that Sakusa noticed. _"What are you doing tsumu?"_ Sakusa asked. _"Oh this just fell I'm going to eat it"_ Atsumu said gesturing to the fry, he was about to "Pretend eat the fry". _"Atsumu I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EAT THAT-"_ before Sakusa could finish his sentence, Atsumu made it look like he had the fry in his mouth and was chewing he looked at Sakusa while doing this, he smiled and said _"Yum Omi-Omi"_ and swallowed. 

_"ATSUMU MIYA!"_ Sakusa yelled as he jumped Atsumu and tackle him. _"How could you do that"_ Sakusa said in disgust. Then Atsumu burst out laughing. _"What could be so funny tsumu I AM GOING TO STUFF LYSOL WIPES DOWN YOUR THROAT" , "No! Omi-Omi I did not eat it is in the trash can behind me"_ Atsumu said. Sakusa looked into the trash can. _"Oh then I can do this"_ Sakusa leans in and kisses Atsumu and hugs him tight. _" Just don't do that for real okay tsumu" , "Of course Omi"_ Atsumu looks up at Sakusa with love in his brown eyes and kisses Sakusa himself and hugs him back. _"I love you Sakusa Kiyoomi"_ Atsumu said. _"I love you to Atsumu Miya"_ Sakusa said. 

And they spent the rest of the night cuddling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. If you guys have some ideas of what other ships I can add to this or if you wanted me to write something. Then reach out in the comments. I would love to talk. I will be adding more chapters:)
> 
> Till next time


End file.
